the_totally_spiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Casoy
Alexandra Casoy, or Alex for short, is one of three major characters in the "Totally Spies!" series. She is Caitlin's rival. Alex's counterpart is Alice, from the previous WOOHP spy team. She wears a golden yellow catsuit on her WOOHP missions. In "Game Girls", Alex also wore a blue/silver catsuit. In Season 1-2, Alex was voiced by Katie Leigh. Thereafter, she was voiced by Katie Griffin, famous for being the English dub voice for Sailor Mars from the anime Sailor Moon. Biography She went to Beverly Hills High School, or as most students call it, Bev High. Then she went to Malibu University, or Mali-U for college.She sometimes makes bad grades in school, but eventually pulls it out in the end. Personality She's an odd mixture between a tomboy and a girly-girl: she is the most athletic and fitness minded spy of the team. She loves to play sports, especially soccer, and is always trying out some new fad diet. Alex is also the most naive and absent-minded. She sometimes is a bit slow to understand some of the figures of speeches and takes them too literally. However, sometimes she can fight the bad guy all by herself. Alex is also the most childish, seeing as her oldest and dearest friend is a stuffed turtle named Ollie and she has a teddy bear backpack. Another characteristic of Alex is that she's always about keeping her friends happy. She often serves as a link between Clover and Sam who sometimes have meaningless squabbles (like one happening for a petty reason between Sam and Clover in Season 1 episode "Abductions"). Alex is also a big animal lover and she likes petting zoos which is seen in "Mime World (Jazz Hands Return - Part 3)". Despite being the most athletic, she tends to be clumsy at times, and has been prone to bad luck (Alex can be very superstitious). Alex is also the second girliest. She is very concerned about fashion and boys, sometimes to the same extremes as Clover (an obsession that Sam sometimes has trouble understanding). Another one of Alex's hobbies is eating. Even though she may be the most healthy of the three spies, she likes to eat the most. In "Evil Valentine's Day", we see that she has a dream about candy. In the beginning part of the b-story in "The New Jerry" and the ending of "Animal World", we see her eating nonstop. During the 1st and 2nd seasons of Totally Spies, Alex was referred to (and shown) as a bad driver (Clover at one point in the 5th season made a comment indicating that it took more than three tries for Alex to get her driver's license), but in Season 3, Season 4, and Season 5, she was the one normally behind the wheel (indicating that her driving skills have improved). Physical Appearance Alex has short black hair in a bobcut and light brown eyes. Her skin tone is dark, she has black, Hispanic, and European ancestry and is proven to be 1/2 Hispanic in "Alex Gets Schooled", as her dad is shown to be white and her mother appears to be Afro-Hispanic. Alex has a taste for Chinese themed outfits and her favorite food is Chinese food (wontons, apparently). Alex has the broadest variety of clothing out of the group. Usually she dresses trendy like Clover, or preppy and elegant like Sam, but other times she will wear a sportier type of outfit. She usually wears heels or flats, but most of the time she wears sneakers. She's also shown to love to wear Giant Panda pajamas. She is the only one of the three whose bathing suits seen are all bikinis. In "The Get Away" and "Alex Gets Schooled", she is wearing a yellow bikini with a yellow pair of shorts. In "Eraser", she is wearing a green bikini with a skirt. She is wearing another yellow bikini in "Super Nerd Much" which is similar to the green bikini she wore in "Eraser". In "A Spy is Born I" it's revealed that Alex is the shortest member in the group, but in "Escape From WOOHP Island" she's taller than Sam, Clover, and Britney. In "Ho-ho-ho-no!" both she and Clover are taller than Sam. In Season 1, her primary outfit was a light green shirt, pink skirt, and tan boots. Gallery Normal 02-37.jpg Normal 02-35.jpg Normal 02-31.jpg vlcsnap-2019-01-10-09h13m44s754.png vlcsnap-2019-01-10-09h16m46s962.png vlcsnap-2019-01-10-09h18m18s403.png vlcsnap-2019-01-10-09h19m02s980.png vlcsnap-2019-01-10-09h19m21s606.png vlcsnap-2019-01-10-10h33m35s807.png vlcsnap-2019-01-10-10h33m43s762.png vlcsnap-2019-01-10-10h33m48s746.png vlcsnap-2019-01-10-10h33m55s342.png vlcsnap-2019-01-10-10h34m08s756.png vlcsnap-2019-01-10-10h34m41s774.png Category:Katie Leigh Category:Katie Griffin Category:Alex Category:Babes Category:Yellow Boots